


Incantation

by likeatumbleweed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Magic, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeatumbleweed/pseuds/likeatumbleweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn, Loki's long time apprentice, is having difficulty with a new spell. He provides the motivation she needs to get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incantation

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Thor movie, sweet/fluffy Loki, magic. Never make a bargain with Loki and expect him to play fair. The spell "villelda" is obviously made up, but it is the bastard child of the Swedish words for "want" and "fire". I wanted it to sound at least a little authentic.

"Ugh! Damn this spell to Midgard and back!" 

Sigyn gritted her teeth and stomped her feet, her fists balled up at her sides. Nineteen attempts at the new fire spell, and all she had managed to produce was a single weak flame on her twelfth try, and even that had sputtered out after a few seconds.

Loki was seated at his desk, idly flipping through a spell book. He smiled at her, clearly amused at her frustration. "You mustn't be so hard on yourself. It is late, you’re tired, and this is a difficult incantation to master."

Sigyn was a gifted student with a natural aptitude for spells, and in the year that Loki had spent tutoring her, he had enjoyed challenging her with new and more difficult enchantments. He found her impatience at perfecting new skills quite endearing; it was what made her such a remarkable student.

In their time together he had also happily learned that she was gifted in other ways...ways that had necessitated their switch from meeting in the great hall of the palace library to the privacy of his personal chambers. Incantations were a mentally taxing business, and their favorite way to relieve the stress was a practice best not shown in public.

He watched Sigyn as she kicked her shoes into the corner and began pacing the floor of his chambers, her hands on her hips. Suddenly, an idea came to him. "Perhaps you need some motivation."

Sigyn stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms. She turned to him, her head tilted to the side, an eyebrow raised. "Motivation?"

He stood from his chair and approached her slowly, a wicked grin on his face. "Yes, some sort of incentive. To keep you focused."

Sigyn watched him approach, her eyes narrowed in trepidation. "Fair enough. What do you have in mind?"

"It's simple really. Every time you are unsuccessful, I remove an article of your clothing," he said, his tone commanding. "And every time you produce a steady flame, I remove an article of mine." He looked down at her, his eyes shining with amusement and more than a bit of desire. "I would be lying if I said that I would hope you succeed."

"Well, I believe that is just the encouragement I needed." Sigyn raised her hand up, focusing intently. "Villelda!"

A green haze spread from her fingertips inward, gathering in the palm of her hand and rising up into a swirl of golden flame. She began to grin in triumph, when Loki blew across her hand, snuffing out the fire.

She looked at him indignantly. "That still counts, you cheat! Now, what are you going to remove?"

He looked himself over, taking inventory of his clothing. "One boot." 

"You had best remove them both, or I will end this lesson right now." 

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. "Both boots then." He began to magic them away, when he glanced at Sigyn's bare feet. "How unfortunate that you have already removed your shoes. When you fail, I will need to start with your shirt."

"And who says I will fail?" she laughed, invoking the incantation once again. The flame reappeared in her hand, holding steady for a full ten seconds before fading. "Good enough?"

"Getting better, darling." A swift movement from his hand and his tunic disappeared from his body. "Now again. Try to hold it longer this time."

"I can hold it for as long as you need me to," she replied, a wicked grin on her face. "Villelda!"

The fire had barely appeared when Loki grabbed her free hand and pressed it to the front of his trousers. With her concentration broken, the fire immediately sputtered out. 

"Would you like to hold it right now?" he asked, smirking at her.

Before Sigyn could protest he made a small gesture and her shirt vanished. She was wearing nothing beneath it, and gooseflesh peppered her skin at the touch of cool air. 

"I believe I will face this direction," she huffed, removing her hand from his grasp and turning to the opposite wall. "You are far too distracting." She took a deep breath and set her shoulders, preparing herself once again. 

Before she could begin, Loki came up behind her, pressing his bare chest to her naked back. He pulled her hair aside, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Try now."

Sigyn set her jaw, and raised her fingers. "Vill-" 

Just as she began the invocation, Loki reached around to cup her breasts, squeezing her nipples. Her sharp intake of breath at his touch had cut it short, causing her to produce no more than a puff of smoke. 

She elbowed him in the ribs. "That's not fair!"

"And when have I ever been known to play fair?" Loki said. He continued massaging her breasts, showering kisses down the side of her neck. "Time for these pants to go." A flick of his wrist, and only her panties remained.

Sigyn sighed as he slowly slid his hands down the sides of her body, reaching down as far on her legs as his arms could go before starting back up. She turned in his arms to look up at him. "I've had enough of these games, trickster." She retreated from his embrace, backing away until she felt his desk at her back. Her eyes never leaving his, she peeled her panties off, tossing them aside. She lifted herself onto the surface of the table, leaning back on her hands and spreading her legs. "Now come here." 

He wasted no time closing the distance between them, settling himself between her legs as he cradled her head and pulled her mouth to his. 

Sigyn reached down between them, untying the laces at the front of his trousers before slipping her hands into the waistband and sliding them down over his hips, freeing his arousal from its confines. Grasping his length, she stroked him firmly, smiling into their kiss as he groaned into her mouth. Pulling him in closer, she edged her body to the very front of the desk, placing him at her center. She leaned her hips forward, gasping as he entered her in one swift movement. 

Breaking their kiss to reach behind her, Loki eagerly shoved the books and scrolls on the top of his desk to the floor so he could lay her back onto the surface. Planting one hand on the desk above her shoulder, he hooked his other hand behind one of her legs, holding it up and out. He began to thrust into her, watching himself slide in and out of her body. 

She reached up to stroke his cheek, and he turned into her hand, kissing her palm. She watched his face as he attempted to maintain some semblance of control, but she knew he was barely keeping himself in check. The clench of his jaw, the sheen of sweat on his brow, the feral desire in his eyes - they all betrayed his need. He was not going to last much longer.

"Sigyn...love...I'm so close..."

"Oh, Loki...don't stop..." Reaching down, Sigyn began to stroke herself, her ministrations increasing in intensity as he began to drive into her in earnest. She felt the tension in her core begin to rise, and she dug the fingers of her free hand into his arm. "Faster...please..."

Needing no more encouragement, he pushed himself as hard he could. He could feel her body begin to seize up around him, and he knew he was lost. Throwing his head back, he let loose a harsh moan, shaking violently as he spilled into her.

At his increased pace, the tension in Sigyn's body finally snapped, her torso arching off the desk as her own release washed over her. In her throes, she cried out the first word that came to mind.

"Villelda!"

The incantation rushed from her throat so forcefully that the fireplace erupted into flames, the sudden light throwing the shadow of their tangled bodies across the room and onto the opposite wall. 

Loki looked at the fireplace in amusement, his body still trembling and his breath ragged. "Sigyn," he sighed, "I don't think you've been entirely honest with me."

Sigyn looked up at him. "Perhaps I practiced that spell more than I let on," she said, a sheepish grin on her face. "However, I think your motivation may have helped me perfect it."

She pulled him in close for one last kiss, before separating their bodies and lowering herself to the floor. She stretched and yawned, suddenly aware of how mentally and physically exhausted she was. Barely able to keep her feet, she leaned onto the desk and closed her eyes, feeling the tickle on her skin as Loki used his magic to clean her up and restore her clothing to her body.

Lifting her into his arms, Loki carried her into the adjoining room and laid her gently onto the bed. He pulled the blanket over her, kissing her cheek. "I'll be right back...let me clean up our mess." He began to walk back into the other room, stopping in the doorway to turn back one last time.

"Rest up, my love. Tomorrow, we conjure ice."


End file.
